


Ослепляюще светлая и вызывающе красивая

by varvaramess



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Feminist Themes, Genderswap, Lesbians, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Romance, Suffragettes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varvaramess/pseuds/varvaramess
Summary: Последний раз Кроули и Азирафаэль виделись около полвека назад, но она сразу узнает ее. Ангелица стоит немного поодаль от собирающихся митинговать женщин и держит плакат. А она будто и не изменилась с их последней встречи. Прошла половина столетия, но она все такая же ослепляюще светлая.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Ослепляюще светлая и вызывающе красивая

Вкладывать ненависть в голову женщинам было чем-то новым. Раньше у Кроули не получалось чего-то масштабного: воспитание женщин в плане строгости могло сравниться с тюрьмой, где один взгляд в сторону юноши карался выговорами. Были, конечно, единичные случаи бунта: если верить ее ангелице Азирафаэль, пятнадцатый век скрасили женские книги Изотты и Кристины; когда Вольтер высказался о несправедливости к женщинам, некоторые согласились с этим, а по слухам, совершенно неосторожно брошенным рядом с ухом Кроули, у Эбигейл были действительно верные мысли. Жаль, в Америке Кроули так и не побывала — когда попутный ветер уносил ее в Британию, он явно не подумал о ее бывшей колонии.

В общем-то, если опустить любопытство Кроули к событиям и сочувствие к судьбе женщин, ей было выгодно вступить в ряды суфражисток: она впервые разожгла пламя ненависти в сердцах многих женщин. А также мужчин, которые безумно волновались о своей судьбе в мире, где у женщин есть все права, и выплескивали всю свою ненависть в отвратительных карикатурах и вызывающих статьях в газетах о суфражистках. Кроули хотелось плюнуть им в лицо. Они были очень жалкими, даже по людским меркам.

Поэтому демонесса сейчас направлялась туда, где собирались митинговать ее «сестры». Мысль о митинге она самолично вложила в голову Эммелин и разрешила распоряжаться этой идеей, как она сама того хотела. Эммелин сделала все правильно. Здесь было невероятное количество женщин. Кроули невольно думает, что никогда не видела столько женщин в одном месте. Они были разными, но они были объединенными одной целью. Свободой.

Ей нравилась эта черта в людях. Человечество верило, сражалось и погибало за понятие о некой свободе. Эта приверженность к свободе. Оно было отличительным свойством людей. Может поэтому она так привязалась к этому миру.

Она подходит к Эммелин и они обмениваются парой любезностей. Ее взгляд скользит по толпе. И Кроули видит ее.

Последнюю, кого она ожидала здесь встретить, это Азирафаэль.

Последний раз они виделись около полувека назад, но она сразу узнает ее. Ангелица стоит немного поодаль от собирающихся митинговать женщин и держит плакат. А она будто и не изменилась с их последней встречи. Прошла половина столетия, но она все такая же ослепляюще светлая. Это притягивает.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Кроули подкрадывается к ней, заглядывает через ее плечо и задает вопрос больше для того, чтобы начать разговор, чем для того, чтобы получить ответ. Азирафаэль недоуменно поворачивается к ней.

И их лица чертовски близко, и Кроули сдерживает порыв подвинуться чуть ближе, чтобы столкнуться с ангелицей лбами.

— Привет, — выдыхает демонесса рядом с ее лицом.

Азирафаэль отскакивает и охает, и плакат выскальзывает из ее рук. Кроули цепкими пальцами подхватывает его налету.

— Кроули! Как хорошо, что это всего лишь ты, — она с облегчением выдыхает. — Я только что видела, как двух девушек увели полицейские, а ведь митинг еще не начался!

— Возмутительно, — кратко отвечает Кроули и вслух читает надпись на плакате, а потом спрашивает: — Я думала, это ваши придумали патриархат.

Азирафаэль берет свой плакат и устремляет взгляд себе под ноги. Если бы ее руки не были заняты, то она бы нервно сминала края своей длинной юбки бежевого цвета. Красивая. Кроули считает, что ангелица невероятно красивая. Непостижимо.

В нее было сложно не влюбиться.

— Не уверена. Но могу предположить, что если ты находишься здесь, то и не ваши тоже.

Тогда она оглядывается на толпу мужчин, собравшихся дальше от них. Они были здесь явно не из добрых побуждений и не для того, чтобы поддержать женщин. Среди них были и полицейские, готовые повязать их в любой момент. Животные.

— Наверное, это они придумали, — Кроули презрительно делает акцент на «они», когда замечает взгляд Азирафаэль. — Хороший плакат.

— Спасибо, — Азирафаэль поправляет свои короткие волосы и выдерживает паузу, — а что ты здесь делаешь?

Кроули ведёт плечами. Она и сама не знала. То есть, вообще-то, она здесь выполняет свою работу. Но уже подумывает оставить ее и найти что-нибудь другое: женщины и сами хорошо справлялись с ней, разжигая огонь в сердцах юных дев и ненависть у мужчин. Но раз Азирафаэль здесь, это меняет правила ее игры. Как бы не было сложно это признать, расставаться с ней не хотелось. События четырнадцатого века все еще плотно сидели в ее голове, как бы она не пыталась от них отмахнуться.

— Знаешь, я вроде как предводительница этого восстания, — Кроули поправляет свои темные очки, с гордостью смотрит на Азирафаэль и готовится услышать волну возмущения. Она молчит некоторое время.

— Здорово, — тихо говорит Азирафаэль и улыбается ей. — Ты молодец.

Демонесса вспыхивает, ухмылка спадает с ее лица. И замолкает на секунду.

— Что же скажут в Раю, когда узнают какие поступки ты одобряешь? — после паузы отвечает она.

— Я могу сказать тебе тоже самое, — всплеснула руками Азирафаэль.

Она не может с этим поспорить.

Тут шествие женщин начинается. Позже Кроули прочитает в газетах, что здесь собрались тысячи женщин — женщин, которые хотели свободы и справедливости. Демонесса с легкостью подхватывает ладонь Азирафаэль.

— Пойдем вместе. А то тебя затопчут, — Кроули прячет свой взгляд за темными стеклами очков.

Азирафаэль молча соглашается и следует за ней, одной рукой крепко сжимая ладонь Кроули, второй — плакат. Яркими красными буквами на нем было выведено: «Сколько ещё женщинам придется ждать свободы?»

До представления избирательных прав женщинам в Великобритании оставалось одиннадцать лет. Но это не являлось правильным ответом.

***

Азирафаэль заваривает себе какао и все чаще оглядывается на книгу, что лежала на ее столике. Это была одна из экземпляров «Второго пола» Симоны де Бовуар, с автографом от писательницы, само собой, прямо из Франции. Азирафаэль получила эту книгу одна из первых и была очень довольна собой и своей работой, в частности тем, что сама написала письмо Симоне с просьбой о книге.

Она собиралась прочитать эту книгу, а после попробовать сходить во всякие женские кружки. Она знала, что сейчас эта книга является главной темой их обсуждений. Там она могла выложить свою душу и послушать других дев. Эта перспектива ее радовала.

Дверные колокольчики звенят, и Азирафаэль слышит стук двери и по походке узнает ее посетительницу. Но все равно оборачивается, чтобы увидеть ее.

Кроули как всегда была вызывающе великолепна.

— Привет, — она проходит к столику с коробкой в руках, — я принесла тебе пончики.

Азирафаэль с восторгом переводит взгляд с демонессы на пончики. Она так хорошо ее знала.

— Спасибо, моя дорогая, — она берет кружку с какао и подсаживается к ней. — Это так мило с твоей стороны!

Кроули отводит взгляд и поправляет очки.

— Проходила мимо булочной и решила тебе купить, — буркнула она в ответ. — Ты же такие ещё не пробовала? А жаль, это сейчас пик моды. В Америке!

Азирафаэль согласно кивает и подцепляет один пончик. Вкус восхитителен, и она запивает его какао. Теплая жидкость приятно обжигает ее губы.

— Мне недавно пришел «Второй пол» Симоны де Бовуар, ты ведь слышала о нем? — Азирафаэль разглаживает складки своей длинной юбки и берет второй пончик.

— Симона… — Кроули задумчиво тянет. — Мне кажется, кто-то из наших ее совращал раньше.

Чудесным образом чайник рядом наполняется, и Азирафаэль наливает чай для демонессы.

— Кроули! — Азирафаэль вскипает, между тем подаёт ей чашку. Она ее принимает.

— Что? — Она смотрит на ангелицу. — Ты не хуже меня знаешь, идеальных людей не бывает. К сожалению, она не исключение.

Азирафаэль вздыхает и поджимает губы. В этом Кроули была права и спорить с ней не было смысла. Она разбиралась в этом трудном вопросе куда лучше ее самой.

Они замолкают, и Азирафаэль долго думает, пытаясь понять, комфортная ли это тишина или нет. Кроули сегодня тихая. Она, вроде бы, не жалуется, но иногда понимание ее эмоций было крайне сложным занятием для нее. Особенно, с тех пор, когда она начала носить темные очки.

Но Кроули была несомненно красивой. Она была уверенной в себе, что, конечно же, привлекало ее в некотором роде. Странно было скрывать, что демонесса нравилась ангелице, но оно было таковым.

— Ты красивая.

Азирафаэль и не сразу понимает, что сказала это вслух; а понимает лишь по реакции Кроули. Она резко поворачивается к ней, и Азирафаэль с радостью замечает лёгкий румянец на ее щеках.

Навряд ли это от чая.

— Я имела в виду, — она начинает оправдываться, — ты же постриглась, да? Я сразу заметила. Но тебе идёт! Так коротко, но здорово.

Кроули ухмыляется.

— Спасибо, ангелица, — она делает паузу, когда отпивает чай, — девочки посоветовали мне стрижку. Ну знаешь, — она делает движения руками в воздухе (Азирафаэль ее понимает), — девочки, которые феминистки. Я все ещё гуляю с ними, иногда.

— Не могу сказать, что это плохая компания.

— Вполне приятная! — Кроули улыбается. — После того как мы с тобой распрощались вчера в парке, я встретила знакомую и она сказала, цитирую, «вы с вашей женой кажетесь хорошей парой».

Возникает неловкая пауза. Азирафаэль пытается подобрать нужные слова.

— Я не знала, что у тебя есть жена, — озадаченно говорит Азирафаэль. — Подожди… О боже, — она сердито смотрит на смеющуюся Кроули, — они же принимают нас за лесбийскую пару?

— Ну, не уверена насколько лесбийская, — Кроули поправляет очки.

— А что насчёт пары? — Азирафаэль осторожно спрашивает.

Она считает, что ходит по чертовски тонкому льду. Но ведь Кроули сама завела разговор об этом, верно? Она имеет право знать ответы.

— А ты хочешь знать ответ?

Кроули пододвигается к ней, и Азирафаэль впервые за несколько столетий ощущает острый ритм так не вовремя ускорившегося сердцебиения. Она может лишь надеяться, что Кроули чувствует то же самое.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — шепчет демонесса ей чуть ли не в рот. Азирафаэль чувствует тяжёлое дыхание на своих губах.

И тянется к ней.

Целоваться с Кроули было приятно.


End file.
